


Not even remotely bi-curious

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: In Hunter Clarington's own words he was not even remotely bi-curious, but his dorm mate the one and only Sebastian Smythe, Hunter's Co-captain took it upon himself to at least test that hypothesis and now its about time the other members of the Warblers found out.





	Not even remotely bi-curious

**Author's Note:**

> Warbler practice was going to begin in an hour and until then the captain of the Warblers Hunter Clarington was practising his dancing. Before he started he sent a text to his beautiful french boyfriend telling him to meet him in the practice room.

Sebastian Smythe's POV

"Bonjour mon amont" i say walking into the room smirking. Hunter loves it when i talk french. "hey gorgeous" he replies trying to turn the tables on me, trying to make me the one who's blushing. I then felt a pair of arms slinking around my waist and turning me around, so i was dancing with him. "i love you" he said and i looked at him with confusion, he'd never said that to me before. 

 

Hunter Clarington's POV

Oh God have i screwed thing up. His eyes widened when i said it, he looked nervous and confused. He doesn't usually do relationships, he's normally your one night only kind of guy, but then i heard "je'taime trop Hunt" whispered in my ear. Hunt was his nickname for me, just as i call him, Bas, Bastian or Seb, most people call him Seb though. He knows i love it when he speaks french, which is why he does it when i'm around. i know what he's saying because i too know french but hearing him say that makes me weak at the knees.

 

Sebastian Smythe's POV

I sigh contentedly as Hunter leant up to kiss me, we the both fell onto one of the couches that is in the Warbler's practice room. Well Hunter fell onto the couch and i fell on top of him. We continued kissing. "so much for being and i qote, not even remotely bi-curious Clarington" Jeff said and we both turned to the door to see the majority of the Warbler's stood there watching us. "times change and so do people, yes i said i wasn't even remotely bi-curious but that doesn't mean i'm not gay or as i like to call myself Seb-sexual, because it's true iv'e never been interested in guys before and as of right now, at this point in my life, i don't want to be with anyone but Seb" Hunter stated matter of factually.

Hunter Clarington's POV

They all looked at me like i was crazy and one of them was even bold enough to say "who would want to go out with that slut?", "who goes out with a slut?" another one asked. "Hunter" the first one declared ceremoniously. "what did you just say?" i yell angrily, the guy that had boldly called out walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes and bravely said, "your boyfriend is a slut, a whore-" but before he could finish my fist collided with his face. "Hunter, Hunter, just leave it, it's not like it's not happened before" Sebastian said. "just because you've grown used to it, doesn't mean it's right you shouldn't have to be used to people treating you like that" i replied, cupping his face in my hands and leaning in to kiss him, "Hunter look out..." 

 

Sebastian Smythe's POV

"Hunter, look out" was all i had time to yell before the guy that called me a slut had recovered from Hunter's punch, flew at Hunter and managed to get a well aimed punch to the abdomen. But coming from a military academy had it's benefits as the punchy did not affect him very much. "Oh my God, Hunter are you ok?" i said going up to him. "i'm fine, Bas, don't worry" Hunter said assuring me, pulling me into my arms. "break it up, break it up" Jeff said stopping the fight before it could go any further.


End file.
